candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 417
| spaces = 72 | moves = | candies = | target = | type = Ingredient | ingredients = | previous = 416 | next = 418 | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 417 is the seventh level in Soda Swamp and the 101st ingredients level. To pass this level, you must bring down 3 hazelnuts and score at least 30,000 points in 40 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *The entire level used to depend on massive amount of luck more than any other level in the game. Now, there are three coconut wheels that can be strategically used to break the icings. Despite this, the level is still very luck-based, and the difficulty remains "Very Hard". *There are three tornadoes which will drift around and remove some of them for you, but the locations are completely random. They can all stay on the left or they can stay on the right and clear a lot. They can also drill holes in the empty spaces in the wall where there is no icing, making them useless sometimes. *Not only that, there are candy cannons which spit out candy bombs on the left frequently. They only have 10 moves on them, so once again, you are left crossing your fingers that the twisters will land on them, or that there will be an opportunity to get rid of them with a normal switch. Stars Strategy *Since the tornadoes can randomly go to any space and icings are in a huge amount, this level is very mostly dependent on luck. *To have an easier time, try to take the coconut wheels out of the marmalade. Then, use one of them to roll upwards, creating a line of striped candies to hit the coconut wheel at the right. Afterwards, roll it to the left side to reduce the icing into 2 layers. *Take care of the bombs. They only allow 6 moves to destroy and constantly drop down in every other move, so get rid of them as soon as possible. *Ideally, the tornadoes should spend most of the time at the right half, destroying the icings. They are helpful in that regard, so try not to blast them away through special candies. *Patiently wait for the tornadoes to do their jobs. Eventually, the right half of the board should be playable during the last 15 moves, or else the passing chance will be very slim. *It is possible to combine a coconut wheel with a special candy, like a striped candy or a colour bomb, to blast the icing with even more impact. *Concentrate effort on destroying icings rather than bringing ingredients down, as they will fall down inevitably from holes in the board and the matches you make. 3litecandycrusher's strategy: *'Step 1': The first coconut wheel. Only free one of them on the lefthand side. This one will be used to free the one on the righthand side. Get it to the fourth column. If the other one on the lefthand side is opened, try to move it out of the 1st - 3rd columns. Activate the one you freed by swiping it up, but make sure there are no toffee tornados or cracks on the first column above the coconut wheel. *'Step 2': The other coconut wheels. You'll want the one that is still on the lefthand side to be in the 5th column. Don't forget to watch the bombs. With a low timer, they are difficult to destroy in time. Swipe the coconut wheel up. This will remove more layers from the top of the 3-layered icing. Try to leave at least 1 toffee tornado on the board to help you clear the icing. Next, get bombs that are on the board. The toffee tornados can help with that. Use the other coconut wheel on the right hand side and activate it. This should open up some of the top half of the icing, and, if you're lucky, be able to make possible switches on the right side. *'Step 3': The rest of the icing. You should have around 30 moves remaining. Try to use special candies to open up the icing while keeping the bombs at bay. When the opportunity comes, make matches on the right side. At this point, there should be about 15 moves remaining. Try not to destroy the remaining toffee tornado(es) still on the board, as they are more of your friend than your enemy. Continue keeping the bombs at bay, and do not let them fall over to the right side of the board, as they will be extremely hard to reach. Destroy all of the icings you can underneath the ingredients, with special candies and with regular moves, if you remain lucky. Most of the time, you will be able to get 1 ingredient down. *'Difficulty': Considerably Hard (or Hard in some cases). Trivia *Bringing the ingredients down gives the player enough points to meet the target score. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Soda Swamp levels Category:Levels with 40 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with coconut wheels Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with toffee tornadoes Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Very hard levels Category:Levels that may glitch Category:Redesigned levels